Other Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock
Many different types of rolling stock have been used on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway. Brake Vans CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Brake Vans CGI Series= Talyllyn Railway Brake Vans There are several four-wheeled brake vans used on the Skarloey Railway in the television series. They are often used for passenger trains, goods trains and breakdown trains. They can also be found scattered around the yards. The brake vans have ticket windows on both sides. The brake vans are used mainly to carry the guard and workmen, but on rare occasions when the coaches are full, the guard will allow passengers to travel in the brake van. Livery In the television series, the brake vans are painted blue, red, brown, grey and dark green. However, from the sixteenth season onwards, only brown brake vans have been seen thus far. Basis The brake vans appear to be based on the Talyllyn Railway's No.6 tool van with ticket windows added on both sides like on the No.5 guard's van. Appearances The brake vans have appeared in every season since the fourth season with the exception of the eighth, thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth and nineteenth seasons. They have also appeared in Blue Mountain Mystery. Trivia * In the Railway Series, Beatrice is the only known brake van on the Skarloey Railway. However, Cora is occasionally used as a brake van when Beatrice is not available. * Since the sixteenth season, the brake vans became slightly smaller. * All brake vans were run facing backwards, with the ticket windows facing away from the train/coaches until the eighteenth season when they were run the correct way. * A Talyllyn Railway brake van briefly appeared at the Blue Mountain Quarry in the special, Blue Mountain Mystery. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bandai (discontinued) Gallery File:Beatrice.png|Beatrice from the Railway Series File:Cora.png|Cora from the Railway Series File:Granpuff56.png|A red brake van File:Granpuff46.png|A brown brake van File:SleepingBeauty29.png|A blue brake van File:SleepingBeauty24.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel2.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel44.png File:HomeAtLast29.png File:GallantOldEngine19.png File:TheGrandOpening40.png File:WhichWayNow31.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang30.png File:BlueMountainMystery249.png|A Talyllyn Railway brake van in CGI File:TheSwitch36.png File:TheSwitch59.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger20.png|The rear of a brake van in CGI File:DuncantheHumbug17.png File:NarrowGaugeConflatandBrakevanmagazines.png|A brake van in the magazines File:CoraBasis.jpg|Brake vans' basis File:BeatriceBasis.jpg|Ticket windows on TR No.5 Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterBashtheLoggingLoco.jpg|TrackMaster with Bash File:TrackMasterFerdinandtheLoggingLoco.jpg|TrackMaster with Ferdinand Vans CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Vans Vans, known as Boxcars in the US, are used all around the narrow gauge railway for carrying special goods and other things and are used to transport them to different locations. Livery In the Railway Series, all vans were painted blue, but in the television series, they are commonly painted red. In the ninth season up until the twelfth, vans were also painted grey, brown and dark green. In the CGI Series, the vans are also painted yellow. Basis The vans are based on the Talyllyn Railway's Covered van No.28, as well as Tool van No.6 and No.29, with added buffers. The carriages were originally owned by the Penrhyn Quarry Railway and have since been rebuilt with roofs. Replicas of the Penrhyn Quarry Railway carriages have been built for the Old Kiln Light Railway. Trivia * The vans resemble Cora from the Railway Series. However, Cora has room for a guard to be housed. Merchandise * Bachmann * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery File:SteamRollerRS5.png|Derailed vans File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady3.png File:Rock%27n%27Roll22.png|Some vans in the yard File:Rock%27n%27Roll29.png File:Rock%27n%27Roll6.png|Skarloey pulling some vans File:SteamRoller26.png|Sir Handel pulling some vans File:SteamRoller34.png|George with the vans File:TheOldBridge29.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur3.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang63.png|A line of vans File:TheChristmasTreeExpress2.png File:TooMuchRock4.png|A van in a magazine story File:SkarloeyRailwaygoodsvansbasis.png|The van's basis File:CoraBasis.jpg|The van's alternate basis Merchandise Gallery File:BachmannNGBoxVanBlue.jpg|Bachmann blue van File:BachmannNGBoxVanRed.jpg|Bachmann red van File:TrackMasterSirHandelwithRedVan.jpg|TrackMaster File:WoodenRailwayIvoHughwithZooCars.jpg|Wooden Railway Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars File:Take-AlongMagicMiningCar.jpg|Take Along Magic Mining Car File:Take-AlongMagicCargoCar.jpg|Take Along Magic Cargo Car File:Take-AlongJackJumpsInMovieCar.jpg|Take Along "Jack Jumps In" Movie Car File:Take-AlongFaultyWhistlesMovieCar.jpg|Take Along "Faulty Whistles" Movie Car File:Take-AlongPercyandtheFunfairMovieCar.jpg|Take Along "Percy and the Funfair" Movie Car File:Take-AlongThomasandMorgan'sMineCar.jpg|Take Along Thomas and Morgan's Mine Car File:Take-AlongPercyandtheHolidayCars.jpg|Take Along Percy and Holiday Cars File:Take-AlongRheneasandDinosaurCars.jpg|Take Along Rheneas and Dinosaur Cars File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.png|Take-n-Play Quarry Car File:Take-n-PlayFarmAnimalCar.jpg|Take-n-Play Farm Animal Car File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheLionofSodor.png|Take-n-Play Thomas and the Lion of Sodor Trucks CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Trucks Trucks (called cars in the US narrations), are also commonly referred to as Troublesome Trucks because some of them can be quite troublesome to the narrow gauge engines. They resemble the coal trucks used by the North Western Railway. They are used for carrying coal, stone, flour, tools and other materials. They take a disliking towards Sir Handel, like the slate trucks and love to play tricks on an engine. Livery The trucks were brown and grey in the fourth and fifth seasons, black from the sixth to twelfth seasons and appear in grey, red and green from the sixteenth season onwards. Basis The trucks are based on several different narrow gauge trucks on the Talyllyn Railway. The Bachmann narrow gauge trucks were based on the Lynton and Barnstaple Railway's 4-wheel goods wagons. In the magazines, the trucks are often incorrectly depicted as Standard gauge trucks. Voice Actors * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan) Trivia * Several large scale trucks are currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (Tan, black, orange, red and blue variants) * Bachmann * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) Gallery File:Stick-in-the-MudRS4.png File:CrosspatchRS5.png File:PeterSamandthePricklyProblemRS1.png File:Granpuff37.png|Derailed trucks File:Trucks17.png|Sir Handel bumping some trucks File:DuncanAndTheOldMine72.png|The old coal trucks from the Culdee Caves File:MissingTrucks2.png File:MissingTrucks63.png|Coal trucks File:RheneasandtheDinosaur29.png|Rheneas pulling some coal trucks File:Duncan%27sBluff26.png File:WharfandPeace12.png|Flour trucks File:WharfandPeace76.png File:WharfandPeace75.png File:WharfandPeace24.png File:WharfandPeace78.png File:CoolTruckings80.png File:CoolTruckings39.png File:Luke'sNewFriend99.png|Some trucks in full CGI File:BlueMountainMystery152.png File:BlueMountainMystery282.png File:TheSwitch68.png File:NarrowGaugeTrucksHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|A narrow gauge truck at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:NarrowGaugeTrucksHaraModelRailwayMuseum2.jpg File:NarrowGaugeTrucksHaraModelRailwayMuseum3.jpg File:MountainRescue1.jpg|Standard gauge trucks incorrectly depicted as narrow gauge trucks in the magazines File:BigIdeas!2.png File:AirborneEngine1.png File:Skarloey(StoryLibrary)4.jpg|The trucks as seen in the My Thomas Story Library series Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayDeluxeCrankyCargoCar.jpg|Black Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayButterCargoCar.jpg|Orange Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRedCoalCar.png|Red Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBlueCoalCar.png|Blue Wooden Railway File:BachmannNGOpenWagon.jpg|Bachmann File:Take-AlongSirHandelandAppleCar.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelattheQuarry.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayRheneasandtheDynamite.jpg The "Weedkiller" Railway Series= The "Weedkiller" The "Weedkiller" is a special maintenance train pulled by either Rusty or Fred that is only used once a year. It consists of a flat truck with a large yellow tanker attached on it and a pipe hangs across the line behind the trucks' buffers. The pipes are designed so that "Weedkilling" liquid is sprayed across the track. It only appears in the Railway Series book, New Little Engine. However, tankers resembling the "Weedkiller" appear in the books, Risky Rails! and Blue Mountain Mystery. Gallery File:SpeedkillerRS1.png|Rusty pulling the weedkiller train, drawn by Clive Spong File:SpeedkillerRS4.png File:BlueMountainMystery(book)1.png File:TankersTommyStubbs.png|A tanker illustrated by Tommy Stubbs Quarry Trucks CGI Series= Quarry Trucks (Quarry Cars) Quarry Trucks (called Quarry Cars in the US narrations) resemble tall, wooden coal trucks and are used exclusively at the Blue Mountain Quarry for transporting stone. They were first introduced in the special, Blue Mountain Mystery and have appeared from the sixteenth season onwards. Livery The quarry trucks come in two shades of red and green and have the Blue Mountain Quarry logo on both sides. In the TrackMaster range, they are painted blue with the Blue Mountain Quarry logo. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and Day Out with Thomas 2012 Exclusive) Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery2.png File:BlueMountainMystery4.png File:BlueMountainMystery29.png File:BlueMountainMystery110.png File:BlueMountainMystery(book)3.png|Rheneas with quarry trucks as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:BlueMountainMystery(book)10.png Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterRheneas'NewCoatofPaint.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterBlueMountainQuarryBlast.jpg File:WoodenRailwaySkarloeyAndTheGravelCars.jpg|Wooden Railway File:DayOutwithThomas2012wooden.jpg|Wooden Railway Day Out with Thomas exclusive Flatbeds Model Series= Flatbeds Flatbeds are used several times on the narrow gauge railway to carry and transport vehicles, engines and various objects. In the ninth season, Rheneas had to deliver a dinosaur skeleton on a flatbed. In the eleventh season, Rheneas accidentally bumped a flat truck loaded with pipes when Thomas was playing a trick on him. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) Gallery File:RheneasandtheDinosaur42.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur65.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang20.png Merchandise File:Wind-upDinosaurSkeletonFlatbed.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongRheneasandDinosaurCars.jpg|Take Along Conflats CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Conflats Conflats are used several times on the narrow gauge railway to carry and transport vehicles, engines and various objects. In the Railway Series, the weedkiller train consists of a large tanker attached to a conflat. In the fourth season, Duke was transported to the Skarloey Railway via a conflat equipped with narrow gauge rails; the same type of conflat was later used for Skarloey. In the eleventh season, Rusty accidentally demolished a flat truck loaded with bricks when Thomas was playing a trick on him. In the twelfth season, Duncan delivered the Hot Air Balloon via a conflat. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued; Asia only) Gallery File:HomeAtLast1.png|Skarloey on a flatbed File:TheRunawayElephant5.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster33.png File:TrustyRusty6.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur65.png File:ThomasandtheBigBang26.png|Orange bricks on flatbeds File:ThomasandtheBigBang41.png|Broken flatbeds File:ThomasandtheBigBang75.png File:Ding-A-Ling60.png File:MountainMarvel22.png File:MountainMarvel30.png File:DuncanAndTheHotAirBalloon23.png File:DuncanAndTheHotAirBalloon55.png File:PushMe,PullYou47.png File:TheSwitch59.png File:DuncantheHumbug89.png File:NarrowGaugeConflatandBrakevanmagazines.png|A conflat in the magazines Merchandise File:TrackMasterDing-a-Ling.jpg|TrackMaster Ding-a-Ling File:TrackMasterSkarloey%27sPuppetShowSpecial.jpg|TrackMaster Skarloey's Puppet Show File:TrackMasterBlueMountainQuarryBlast.jpg File:MotorRoadandRailVictorandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Wellwagons Model Series= Wellwagons Wellwagons are used to carry tall loads like statues, to make them more stable or lower by placing the load in a dipped space between the bogies. In the seventh season, Duncan transported an elephant statue on a wellwagon to Elephant Park. In the twelfth season, Peter Sam found a statue of Proteus on a wellwagon. Basis The wellwagons are based on BR standard gauge wellwagons scaled down to narrow gauge. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery File:TheRunawayElephant15.png File:TheRunawayElephant49.png|Duncan on a wellwagon File:TheRunawayElephant19.png File:MountainMarvel24.png|Proteus' statue on a wellwagon File:MountainMarvel40.png File:MountainMarvel47.png File:Wellwagonbasis.png|Wellwagons' basis Merchandise File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|TrackMaster Slab Wagons CGI Series= Slab Wagons Slab Wagons are commonly used on the Skarloey Railway, especially at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are used to transport slabs of slate and are painted various colours. They have been seen since the sixteenth season. Basis The Slab wagons are based on the slate slab carrying wagons of the Maenofferen Quarry. Gallery File:SlateWagons.png|An assortment of CGI slate and slab wagons File:SlabWagonsBasis.jpg|Slab Wagons' basis Host Wagons CGI Series= Host Wagons The Host Wagons are a type of truck designed to carry narrow gauge trucks over larger gauge track. When it is carrying a guard's van, it can be used as the first or last wagon in the train. One host wagon was briefly seen being pulled by Thomas in the special, Blue Mountain Mystery. Basis A real life example from the Padarn Railway, a slate carrying line, can be found at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum at the Talyllyn Railway. Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery285.png|Thomas pulling a host wagon File:TalyllynRailwayHostWagon.jpg|A host wagons basis V Tipper Trucks CGI Series= |-|Railway Series= V Tipper Trucks V Tipper Trucks (called V Tipper Cars in the US narrations) are probably the most used piece of rolling stock at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They are filled with slate, which is then either tipped into a mill or transferred to standard gauge trucks after being transported on the incline. Basis The V Tipper trucks are based on the narrow gauge V Tipper trucks on the Talyllyn Railway. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) Gallery File:CrosspatchRS5.png File:BlueMountainMystery3.png File:BlueMountainMystery12.png File:BlueMountainMystery134.png File:BlueMountainMystery159.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress3.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress7.png File:TheSwitch51.png File:VTipperWagonBasis.jpg|The V tipper trucks' basis Merchandise File:WoodenRailwayRustywithConstructionCars.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelattheQuarry.jpg|Take-n-Play Art Transporters CGI Series= Art Transporters A few Art Transporters can be seen around the Blue Mountain Quarry. Basis They were used at the start of World War II when the government requisitioned Manod Quarry in order to hide valuable pieces of art underground. It is unknown what their purpose at the Blue Mountain Quarry is. Gallery File:BlueMountainMystery249.png File:BlueMountainMystery282.png File:ArtTransporterBasis.jpg|The art transporters' basis The Sleigh Wagon Magazines= The Sleigh Wagon The Sleigh Wagon was made by workmen out of an old truck for the Fat Controller, dressed as Santa, to be pulled in around the Skarloey Railway. It was featured only in the 2011 magazine story, Reindeer Rescue. Gallery File:ReindeerRescue2.png File:ReindeerRescue9.png Category:Rolling stock Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Trucks Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Talyllyn Railway Category:Brake Vans Category:Estate Railway